Domino madness
by maiden07
Summary: Be careful what class you take...


  Hi, everyone!  This is my first story on FF.net, and it is unique compared to a lot of stories here.  **If you don't like, don't read**!  I hate people who run around reporting stories just because they don't like it.  If you don't like, don't read!  However, reviews are all encouraged, whether good or bad.  Well, here is the story.  It will be different at the end of the last chapter.  

Professor Ohnse looked at the students walking pass him.  Girls and boys, women and men.  He watched a girl with brown hair up to her shoulders pass, and three other boys, one with spiky hair.   He liked to watch, especially the girls in Domino College.  They had such pure innocence…

  He would showed a certain girl the relation of pleasure and pain.  

  Teria walked to her Human Atomony class.  Actually, she was running.  She was already late for class.  She was selected to go to a special class, whatever that meant.  She wore her uniform that consisted of a tie, a collar shirt, and a very short skirt.  She made it to class, but her professor wasn't there.

  "Where is the professor?" she asked a guy.  

  Proffessor Ohnse walked into the room, followed by a group of rough looking boys.  

  "Welcome, Teria," the professor said, looking sinister, and staring at her well shaped breasts, "welcome to today's session.  Today's subject is you."

  "Excuse me?" she said, backing out towards the door, but the boys grabbed her.  

  "These boys need some entertainment, and I've been watching you for a while, and I think you would make a nice subject to work with.  Maybe you shouldn't have worn such a reveiling outfit today.  You do look very delicious…"

  "No!" she cried out, struggling as much as she could, but could not escape the clutches of the men who held her as Ohnse walked closer.  He unsnapped the buttons and tie of her shirt, letting her plump breasts spill out, and began sucking and squeezing her breasts.

  "No!!!!!  Get off!" she cried out.

   Someone hit her from behind and she blacked out.  

  Teria woke up in a strange place, all alone.  She realized her hands were chained up above her head, making her panic.  She felt an unusual coldness, and gasped.  Her clothes were all gone!  

  "So your awake," the professor said, stepping into the room and staring at the naked girl.  "Good.  Lets get busy."

  She stared at him wide eyed, young and vulnerable to this man.  Ohnse took out some cream, and walked over to Terria as she hung helplessly on her chains.  He began to rub the cream onto her breasts.  

  "Stop!" Teria cried out, struggling.  She could feel the formula sinking into her.  

  "You have such sensitive breasts," Ohnse said, rubbing deeply into her nipples.  He smiled.  That was the area where she was the most sensitive to the formula.  

  He finished, and headed for the door.  "I'll be back in an hour," he said, walking away.  

  Teria could feel the cream in her breasts, feeling as if there was something was in them.  She hoped the professor wouldn't come back anytime soon.  

  Her hopes were lost when he walked back into the door, holding the cream.  He rubbed it on her, making her moan unwillingly.  This time, after rubbing the cream in, he got a needle, preparing a shot.  

  "No!" Teria screamed at him.  "Don't insert that in me!"

  The professor ignored her, inserting the needle into her nipple on her right breast.  "Now, now, my dear," he cooed, "soon, I would get a taste of your milk jugs."  He inserted another needle into her nipple on the left breast.  

  Teria felt as if something was about to burst from inside her breasts, as if something was about to explode out.  Ohnse went behind her, grabbing her breasts.  

  "No, please!" she cried out.  "let me go!"

  He paid her no mind, as he lifted her breasts high in the air, and gave them a crushing squeeze.  Milk shot out from her breasts as her nipples stood erect.  The professor then inserted his member into her, making her scream out in pain.  White liquid poured out of her as she sobbed uncontrollably, wishing for something to happen or her death, anything but this.  

  So, what did you think?  Please review!


End file.
